The invention concerns a digital indicating instrument for a physical training device.
Physical training devices, such as rowing devices or home bicycles for example, have a basic frame on which is movably guided an operating part, for example two oar handles or a pair of pedal cranks, which moves against an adjustable resistance for the training. It is known with such a physical training device to record movement of a trip element fixed to the operating part by means of a sensor attached to the basic frame and to determine data signals by means of an evaluation circuit responding to control pulses generated by the sensor which represent the output produced during the training. The data are displayed on a display screen of the evaluation circuit.
The data representing the training output also particularly include the training time. The indicating instrument should therefore include a time measuring device which records in real time the actual training time minus any pauses, i.e. the time interval in which the operating part is actually moved and the sensor emits control pulses.
It could be considered to provide a stop-watch in the indicating instrument, operable for example by start and stop buttons. This would have the disadvantage, however, that the stop-watch has to be operated continuously during the training.